


Kitten Sneeze

by edibleshotgunz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon roll Dwight, F/F, F/M, IM SUCK YALL, M/M, theyre uhhh 19-23 here??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleshotgunz/pseuds/edibleshotgunz
Summary: I'm sad, please ignore my BAD BAD BAD grammar and English, I suck I know. :"D





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now im hungry

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V :**_

Dwight curl into the grey blanket that wrapped around him even more as the morning sunlight creeping trough gap of the window blind, shining onto his face. Sign that he have to wake up **now** or else he'll be late for Biology class. Dwight wasn't sure why he decide to apply Biology class when he doesn't understand or have interest in it at the first place. Maybe because he want to fit in with his small group of friend, or.. attending the same class as his crush. Dwight decide to push his thought aside as he slowly push himself off the bed, thankfully he had his favorite socks on last night or else his foot will freeze when it touch the morning floor. 

Dwight look around the room, his roommates, Jake is nowhere to be seen. Confusedly, he reach for his smart phone that placed under his bed. Panic overwhelmed him when he turn on the screen to look at the time. **9:45 am.** _HE'S LATE!!_ Obviously he overslept because of the comfy blanket!! 6 Miss call on top of the screen, 2 from Claudette , 3 from Meg, and 1 from his roommate, Jake. Dwight throw his phone onto his bed and rush into the bathroom and brushing his teeth as fast as he could, washing his face and run toward his closet, grabbing whatever he could wear that will not make people stare at him weirdly. Dwight put on a black stripped sweater Claudette get for him on Christmas, jeans and shoving his feet into his red sneaker. He grab his backpack, phone and put on his glasses before storm out of his dorm and made his way toward the main hall. 

The hall empty because most of the collage students are inside their own classes, Dwight's eyebrows knitted together as he pick up speed, when he almost reach the Biology lab, a person just walk out of the door, making him crash into the person and fall flat on the ground. Dwight curse under his breath when he realized his glasses just slip from his nose and nowhere to be seen. The person he crash into doesn't seem to take the impact as he did, beside, they just standing still and staring down at Dwight who on his knees looking for his glasses. The blurry figure then knee down with Dwight and reaching for his glasses and give it to the poor nerd. 

"T-Thank you so much-I-" Dwight stutter a thank and look up to see who's the person who just helped him, he can feel heat began spreading across his face when his eyes locked with the kind once blurry figure. Jake hummed a respond before get up and offer a hand, Dwight decided refuse but the taller male grab his shaky hand and pulled him up. "I'm sorry for bumped into you." Jake apologized with monotone voice, eyes boringly locked with him. _Typical Jake._

Dwight shook his head, "No, it's- it's my fault for running in the hall.. erm, thank you for helping me finding my gl-glasses." He curse mentally for his stutter, but he couldn't help it when he nervous. Jake hummed again, his head wandering around for a moment before look back at him. Dwight give him a confuse look and froze when Jake lean closer to his ear, whispering, "The Biology class is boring, Claud surprising not there today, I told the lecture to go and wake you up, but since your're here.. _let's skip."_

Dwight's eye widen, Skip? Seriously? "Woah- wait, s-skip-? Are you serious?" 

"shh-! don't be so loud, you don't want the lecture to pull us both inside aren't you?" Jake shush Dwight gently when the four eye male accidentally raise his voice, Dwight put a hand on his mouth and nodded, Jake hummed and pulled the shorter male by his arm toward their dorm, 

**"HEY SUCKERS!! WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOING??"**

Dwight and Jake step died when a voice echoing the corridor, Dwight turn around to see a braided female with huge grin on her face, when Dwight about to answer Meg's question, Jake pulled his arm and sprint toward their dorm room. 

**"HEY!! WAIT!!"**

The tree sprint around the corridor, when Jake reach their dorm room, Jake make sure to throw Dwight inside and shut the door right onto Meg's face, caused the female to curse loudly. "Open the door!!" She demand and began to banging at the door. "What w-was that for..?" Dwight menage to ask before continue to catch breath. Jake shrug and made his way to sit on his own bed, he then reach for his own backpack and snake his hand into it. "Need some peace." 

Dwight brow roses, he look over the door, the banging stopped, "Peace?" He asked, still confuse at the raven haired male act. Jake remain silent before pulling out his car key and wallet. "Let's go grab breakfast." Jake state as he made his way toward the door, he doubted that Meg left, so he prepare for any attack from the braided haired female if he open the door. "I'm not that hungr-" Dwight get cut off by loud noise from his stomach, signal that he indeed hungry. He lower his head embarrassed, Jake chuckle, "It's on me, come on." 

Dwight smiled and trailed after the taller male like a lost puppy. Jake's chuckle is something he would be dying to hear, Jake is so handsome, a little bit rude, but he is actually kind. Just as Jake thought, Meg trying to tackle him down when he open the door, But he can easily avoid the girl's attempt. Meg glare at his furiously, "What was that for, Dude??! You literally shut the damn door right onto my face!" She yelled, hitting and slapping Jake's arm. Jake look down at her before rolled his eyes, "Well, _You literally_ screaming like a pregnant woman who get kicked at her stomach back then at the corridor, the lecture could pulled us inside." 

"You could break my nose!" Meg shot back, sticking her tongue out, 

"And you could get us detention and extra Biology work." Jake said sarcastically, 

"Oh yeah? And you-" Meg get cut off when the scrawny male stepped between her and Jake, waving his arm in the air. 

"Okay, guys stop, everyone might hear.." He plead, 

Meg glare at Jake and let out loud huff, "We'll discus about this later, Park. Now get me Double cheese burger from Mac Donald before I decide burn your room tonight!" She demand, Jake _rolled_ his eyes once again. "Just say so that you wanted to tag along." Jake snort, Meg stick her tongue out before grinning, "Of course I do." the glasses male giggled at sudden change of event, "Then shall we go now and get back before Science class started?" Dwight suggest, 

Meg and Jake look over him before agreed, the trio made their way toward the nearby Mac Donald and didn't forget to buy a milkshake and happy meal for their chocolate skinned Biology friend. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chap!! eeeepppp!!! ><  
> sorry for any error!!!  
> ALSOO!!! i just got 3 kittens last week!! (which is inspired me to write this fanfic at the first place-  
> and one of my kitten named snow ball because its white, fluffy and cute ;; <33 aaaaaaRgh

**_ \--------------------------------------- TIME SKIP --------------------------------------- _ **

"You won't believe what Nea posted on her Instagram." Meg said trough mouth full of mac and cheese while her eyes glued to her phone screen. "What did she post?" Dwight asked, his hand messing around with lose tread on his custom made wolf plush (Kate made it for him), "She literally at Feng's, and look-!!" Before Dwight could turn his head to look at his friend who sat cross legged on his bed, a bright screen shoved 2 inches in front of his face. He fixed his glasses and push Meg's hand a little bit away from his face to look at the image.

The two girl sit on couch, the Asian female wearing white short sleeves shirt and blue short, the Swedish female wearing grey hoodie and black ripped jean. The two sat on Sofa, Nea doing a peace sign while Feng Min painted her nail. _Hot pink_. The Instagram caption is 'Girls Night.'

Well, he honestly don't see what's weird, just two friends having fun. Dwight looked up to his friend. Meg frowned. "They're..cute?" Dwight said, he flinch when Meg suddenly reach down and snatch the wolf plush from his hand harshly. "They're **not**! Do you even know what this mean?? They're having fun without me! Without Claudy!!" She yell and began to pulling on the wolf head. Dwight panicked, he get on his knee and trying to pull the plush from the braided haired female. "I can see that- but, but please let go him first, you'll rip him apart-" He plead, "I rip thing apart when I'm angry, Dwight!" She yelled back, "- But not _him!!_ " Dwight cried.

"Fine!" She let go of the plush, caused Dwight to fall backward. Dwight laying on the floor and wince. He looked down at the plush and let out relief sigh when the plush didn't torn apart, well, at least not that _bad_ , he can fix it later. He then look back at Meg who still looked upset. He get up and put the plush next to the bed stand, he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder, In hope it'll make her feel better. "It's okay, Meg.. uhm, maybe they had reason why they didn't invite you.." Dwight get cut off by Meg frustrated huff, "Reason why they didn't invite me? Oh-! Well, maybe cause Nea finally got tired of her own damn girlfriend and decided to go for a better Chinese!!"

"Meg, calm down.." Dwight said, "Nea won't get tired of you.. and beside, aren't Feng is our friend?" 

Meg seem to rethinking for moment before flop down on the bed, Dwight remain silent, his hand still messaging the ginger haired female arm in hope it'll sooth her. He swear he can hear she sucked hard on her breath, Meg's knuckle turn white on the white blanket. Dwight about to ask if she feeling better now but against it when another frustrated curse escaped her mouth. Maybe Meg need some time alone. Dwight get up from the bed and run his finger trough Meg's hair. "I'll.. I'll be somewhere if you need me, uhm, call me. Take your time, okay?" He said before stepping out of his dorm and close the door behind him carefully. He felt bad for her, Nea won't cheat on her right? He hoped so..

Dwight didn't have place in his mind to go though, Jake and Claudette have economic classes till 9:30 pm, so they won't be back till then. He didn't want to walk into economic class, he hated them. Should take walk near the University park? Or perhaps Library? Somewhere quieter and less people always his first choice. Dwight's eyebrows knitted together, He didn't want to wander around the University alone though, especially when it's 8:00 pm. Sighing, Dwight decided it'll be the best if he walked to Quentin's dorm instead. At least Quentin will let him play his PC games.

Dwight walk awkwardly (and fast) to his insomniac's friend dorm, knocking on the door a few time and waited. 12 minutes passed before the door opened, Dwight's heart almost jumped when instead of his sleepy friend opened the door, it was his tall and well built roommate, David King. David stare down at him with annoyed look before replaced it with a friendly smirk. "Well Fairfield, what bring ya here, Mate?" He ask with thick British accent. David wearing black tank top with towel on his shoulder. Maybe he just got out of shower minutes ago when Dwight knock the door like maniac.

"Oh- Uhm, Is Quentin here?" Dwight ask, almost sound like 10 years old asked his friend mom if his friend home.

"Nah, sorry to disappoint ya, he had History classes." David shook his head, Dwight frowned, He then nodded and turn to leave before David placed his hand on his shoulder, holding him firmly. "Maybe ya can stay here till he came back?" David suggested, he then look behind the scrawny male and locked eyes with him back. "It'll be dangerous if ya keep wandering alone around this late."

Dwight felt his face flushed and look down to break the eye contact. "I-I appreciate that David but, It'll be trouble if I did-" David pat his shoulder and let out halfhearted laugh, "Not a big deal, Mate, Really. Come in." The British male pat Dwight shoulder and shake him a bit in joke manner. The nerd smiled at David's kindness and accept his offer immediately, He met David and Quentin 6 month ago, Quentin is fun to hang around and he's one of his closed friend. He can talk about many thing with the brunette without feeling awkward or embarrass since Quentin is very understanding and supportive toward him. While David on the other hand, is a little bit difficult. David always makes fun of his petite appearance and stupidity, but whenever he need someone to protect him, David always stand up in line and got his back. Dwight appreciate the two boys honestly.

Dwight about to take off his shoes to leave it outside but David prevent him from doing so, he claim that he can just walk around the dorm with shoes on if he want cause neither of them take off their shoes. Dwight stepped into the dorm and sit on Quentin's bed, bringing up his legs to wrap his arm around it. David walk to his desk and lift up his laptop, making his way toward the nerd. "Here, ya can use it if ya want." He offered, Dwight awkwardly take the laptop from his hand. "T-Thank you so much, David." He stutter, mentally kicking himself for it. David shrug and slipped out simple 'no problem' before making his way toward his own bed to lay down. Dwight take a quick look at the British man and quickly turn to look at the screen on his hand when David turn to look at him. His finger shakily pressing each key-lock and watching whatever video YouTube had to entertain himself. After he watched 8 memes and cats video, Dwight began to feel drowsy. He looked at the clock below the Chrome search tab, 10:00 pm, 2 Hour passed already? No wonder he feel so sleepy! 

Dwight wondering why Quentin still not here yet, what class even he signed? Did he perhaps accidentally fall asleep somewhere? Dwight began to bite onto his nail and look around the room, David sound asleep in his own bed with phone in his hand. "I think I should go now.." Dwight whispered to himself, he placed the laptop on Quentin's bed neatly and made his way toward the door. He want to wake David up to inform he'll be leaving now but against it when David let out loud snore. He'll send David text later. Dwight walked out of the Brit and sleepy male dorm and closed the door behind him carefully. He made his way toward his own dorm. 'Jake must be back now..well..i hope.' He thought while shoving his hand in his hoodie pocket, It's so cold and dark at night, Dwight never find comfort whenever night arrived. Sometimes drunk students wandered around, sometimes Dwight accidentally catch out someone stalking and taking picture at girls dorm window and sometimes it's quiet, Like now.

Dwight began to pick up his pace and walk faster toward his dorm, his heartbeat stopped when a sudden snap come from the nearby bushes. Dwight know it's a dumb action to stop and check out what thing inside the bushes, He'll regret it soon. But he did anyway. Dwight let out yelp as he fall backward. His butt connected to the hard grass ground, a small white puff ball crawl on top of him. Dwight closed his eyes and lay still, scared to move. The small furry thing crawl on his face and lick his nose. Dwight slowly opened his eyes, widen. Instead a beast, ghost, whatever scary thing Dwight thought jumping on him, It was just.. a small and cute white kitten. Dwight get up and laughed at how dumb and scaredy cat he is, He lift the kitten and hug it in his arm. "Well little one, are you alone?" He asked, finger scratching the kitten jaw. The kitten meowing and lick his finger in respond, making him giggle. "It's dangerous for you to be alone at night.. Is your mother around? Your sibling?" He asked again, he knew the kitten won't be able to respond to his question, but he still talk to it like it understand him. Dwight wanted to keep the kitten, named it snow ball or fluff, or whatever cute, but the dorm strict rule just won't let him to do so.

Dwight smiled when the kitten purr in his arm. If none of the student and professor know, he can keep it. Dwight made his way successfully to his dorm without stumble into weird students minutes later. He let out sigh of relief when the door is unlocked, he peek inside and rose his eyebrow together when surprising no one inside, neither Meg or Jake. He stepped inside and close the door behind him closely, make his way toward his own baby blue bed and placed the small kitten on it. He lay on the bed, on his stomach and smiled at the kitten as it carefully crawl around happily. "You're so precious little one-, Can I name you snow ball??" He asked, patting the kitten head. "You'll make a good snow ball."

"Snow ball?"

Dwight soul almost leave his body when a voice suddenly raised behind him. Dwight wrap his arm around the kitten and crawl aggressively to the bed corner, near the wall before turn toward the voice. Jake standing there, right hand on his waist and the other holding a black coffee cup , staring confusedly at him. His eye wandering up and down at the nerd before lay down on the white fluff ball in his arm, Dwight trying to shield it. The fluff ball moving and let out loud meow. **"Dwight."** Jake pressed and step closer, caused Dwight to flinch. The kitten wiggle out of his hold and roll on the bed, Dwight sit there turning all pale.

"U-Uh..Kitten??" Dwight laughed awkwardly,

Dwight ready to get yelled or hit, but it never came, Jake standing there froze before burst into laughter, he sit on Dwight bed and pat the kitten head. "Where did you even get her from? Oh man.." Jake asked after recovering from the burst. Dwight remain silent, trying to clam down from the surprise attack. "No- that-that's my question-! Where _did_ you even come from, Jake-! You almost give me heart attack!" Jake look at him like he grow two head, "What do you mean? I was here the whole time." Jake responded, sound plain.

"..Y-you did??" Dwight face redden, 

"Yeah, you walked into this room and start to talk about snow ball." Jake replied with a shrug, his lips turn into smirk as Snow ball crawl on his lap. "It's a cute name though." The nerd turn into red mess when Jake finished his word. Dwight sit there watching Jake patting the kitten. "Y-Y-You're.. uhm.." Dwight trailed off, Jake turn to look at him and wait patiently for him to finish his speech, "..You're not m-mad?" He finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable eye contact with the taller male in front of him. "Why would I?" Jake shot him another question instead of answering his previous question. Dwight bring his finger near to his mouth, Jake took a mental note. Another Dwight's nervous tic.

"C-cause I bring pet without..y-your permission into our..uhm, dorm." Dwight replied, looking down, his nail digging into his wrist. Jake frowned and reach to place a hand on the scrawny male's shoulder. Dwight flinch at the sudden touch. "I won't be mad at you. I will never be, don't beat yourself too much dude." Jake said, staring into Dwight's dark brown. Dwight blink for a few time before turn away, his cheek redden. _Cute._ Jake thought,

"so.. Uh, you don't mind if I keep Snow ball??" Dwight asked, hopefully Jake'll say yes. The raven haired male hummed a yes, a wide smile began to creep on Dwight's face. "D-Do you hear that, Snow ball? Jake say I could keep you." Dwight said, looking at Snow ball, the kitten purred and made her way into Dwight's lap. He giggled and began to brushing the kitten fur with his finger. 

After a while, the scrawny male and the kitten began to doze off. Dwight sleep in ball shape position on the bed with Snow ball in his arm, snoring softly. Jake finished his coffee and smile at the view. Both, are _cute_. He decided to also join the two in their dream journey later.


End file.
